Una Duda en el Corazon
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Yoh ha recibido una carta en la cual es un aviso de que su compromiso con Anna se realizara en cierto tiempo, pero Anna ultimamente se ha portado muy fria con el, entonces el idealiza un plan para saber que piensa ella ¿Funcionara?. Episodio 4 y perdonen
1. Cap 01: EL PLAN DE YOH

UNA DUDA EN EL CORAZON

CAP 01: EL PLAN DE YOH

Han pasado 4 años de la pelea de los shamanes la cual se había suspendido, todo estaba tranquilo debido a que durante unos tres meses nadie sabia que le había pasado a Hao, pero un día apareció en una granja en EE.UU. con amnesia y solo recordaba que su nombre era Hao Asakura y no recordaba nada de su pasado.

Manta había decido iniciar su entrenamiento como Shaman y logro conseguir el espíritu de un antiguo herrero el cual era muy famoso admiraba y después de varios años de entrenamiento su nivel era muy alto.

Anna seguía estudiando junto con Yoh y esta le sometía un entrenamiento no tan pesado como antes pero si riguroso, pero desde que Yoh cumplió sus 18 años la actitud de Anna cambio de la noche a la mañana de volvió muy fría y ya casi no le obliga a entrenar, es mas ni siquiera se enoja por que Yoh a veces no prepara la cena o el desayuno.

Yoh por un lado estaba feliz ya que el empezaba a tener momentos de tranquilidad pero por otro se sentía triste por la actitud de ella y a veces se preguntaba si Anna estaba con el solo por el compromiso o había algo mas que los unía.

Un día llego Tamao con una carta la cual era de su padre de Yoh que decía así:

**_Hola Yoh._**

****

Espero que te encuentres bien de salud ya que va un año que no nos visitas, tu hermano Hao esta bien, le sentó vivir todo este tiempo en la granja, ya ha recordado algo de su pasado y sus poderes espiritistas están despertando nuevamente pero son muy débiles y su actitud hacia los que considera la raza humana y los que no deben existir ha cambiado, ya no los ve con ese odio sino considera que los humanos también pueden sentir ese mismo deseo por la naturaleza que un Shaman.

****

**_Pero ese no es el tema que el cual quería comunicarte, se trata del asunto de tu compromiso de matrimonio, deberás de casarte dentro de tres meses ya que dentro de dos es el cumpleaños de Anna y ella también será mayor de edad y haremos publico el compromiso. _**

****

**_Pero hay una condición Yoh tanto tu como ella deben estar seguros de lo que sienten es verdadero amor o que solo están forzados a estar juntos por el compromiso, yo estoy seguro que tu estas verdaderamente enamorada de Anna tu acciones te delatan hijo, hijo si deseas hablar conmigo solo ven a visitarme._**

****

**_ atte._**

**_tu padre_**

Yoh cerraba y simplemente suspiraba ya que esa era su duda no sabia que era lo que pensaba su Annita si ella realmente lo amaba o solo estaba forzada por el compromiso. Tamao al ver esa actitud de Yoh le pregunta que era lo que le sucedía sino estaba feliz por el compromiso

Yoh solo suspira y dice-** si estoy feliz pero a la vez triste ya que no se lo que realmente piensa Anna de esto y desearía que ella me lo dijera pero es mas fácil hablar contigo o con Amidamaru que con ella, últimamente ella ha actuado de una forma fría casi ya no la reconozco casi juraría que me la cambiaron por otra .**

Finalmente Yoh toma una decisión y dice-** Tamao prepara unas mudas de ropa y prepárame algunas también iré a visitar a mi padres**- en ese momento Manta llega a la posada y saluda-** Yoh como estas **– Yoh sonriendo como siempre dice-** Manta que bueno que llegas podrías hacerme el siguiente favor- **

Manta sintiéndose importante asiente e Yoh continua diciendo-** Manta podrías cuidar de Amidamaru por dos días y venir a hacerle la cena a ella y estar al pendiente, lo que pasa es que voy a salir de viaje con Tamao y regresare dentro de dos días, tal vez cuando llegue Anna pregunte por mi dile que fui a la casa de mis padres ya que Tamao vino y me pidió que fuera allá lo mas rápido que pudiera y no tuve tiempo de avisarle.**

Manta viendo que Yoh estaba hablando en serio acepta gustosamente llorando la petición de su amigo y mientras Manta preparaba la comida Yoh preparaba una pequeña maleta con la cual iría a visitar a sus padres.

Dos horas después..................

Anna regresaba de su paseo vespertino, parecía cansada y de mal humor, en ese momento llega el olor a comida y camina presurosamente a la cocina esperando que Yoh este ahí preparando su comida favorita.

Pero al entrar se encuentra con Manta y ella con una mirada furiosa dice- **¿Qué haces aquí Manta?**

Manta voltea y le explica todo lo que le dijo Yoh y ella se empieza a enfurecer debido a que no fue capaz de llevarse a su linda y hermosa prometida, pero finalmente se calma cuando Manta le sirve la comida y esta come tranquilamente...............

Horas mas tarde.....................

Yoh iba al lado de Tamao cuando llego a la casa de los Asakura, el iba serio y consternado, el sabia que tenia que hablar con su padre o su madre, el amaba a Anna pero ella últimamente se mostraba demasiado fría como para ser ella.

Al llegar a la habitación principal Yoh encuentra a su padre y a su madre platicando amenamente y al llegar Tamao temerosamente trata de salir e Yoh al ver beso le dice-** Tamao quédate aquí con nosotros también eres parte de la familia y necesito que tu también me aconsejes.**

Tamao feliz asiente y dice su padre de Yoh-** ¿Que te sucede hijo?, ¿Porque esta visita tan repentina?**- su madre que lo miraba dulcemente dice- **bueno tengo un problema el cual es el siguiente.....................**

Dos días después...................

Anna estaba en la posada mirando televisión como siempre acostada, ella había dejado crecer su cabello un poco y su cuerpo era realmente hermoso y esbelto, realmente estuvo furiosa las primeras 24 horas la razón era que su prometido Yoh se había ido a visitar a sus padres a su casa y ella sabia que aunque dijo el dos días el podía quedarse hasta un mes ahí y dejarla sola y desamparada.

Finalmente abre la puerta Yoh y Tamao, Yoh venia vestido de una playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla y con tenis blancos y una chamarra de mezclilla y Tamao venia vestida de un vestido blanco de falda larga, con una zapatos blancos de tacón bajo y llevaba un bolso del mismo tono, Yoh venia con una mochila negra en la espalda de el y Anna no le tomo importancia.

Anna al ver ambos no sonríe ni dice nada y Yoh al ver eso pone una mirada triste y dice-** Anna ya regrese y Tamao se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo.**

- **Esta bien dile a Tamao que prepare la cena-**

Tamao iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Yoh se adelanta y dice- **no Ana esta vez no, Tamao es mi invitada y yo haré la cena para ustedes. **

Anna por primera voltea a ver a Yoh y lo nota como serio y hasta cierto punto enojado, pero le quito importancia aunque internamente sintió un dolor en el corazón.

Yoh entro inmediatamente a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, mientras Tamao se sentaba junto a Anna a ver la televisión, mientras que Yoh finalmente llega con unas tazas de Te y le sirve a Tamao y a Anna.

finalmente Anna es la que habla diciendo-** Yoh hablaron los demás dicen que vienen a visitarnos la semana que viene, espero que limpies la casa como es debido. Yoh con su sonrisa dijo si, no hay problema.....................**

Al día siguiente...................

Manta estaba con Yoh arreglando su habitación de el y a la vez le regresaba a Amidamaru, pero Manta notaba a Yoh demasiado serio para ser el mismo y además se preguntaba por que estaba colocando unos póster de su grupo favorito y de su artista y además algo que no era común en el, coloca una foto en donde estaban todos y miraba que semblante por momentos se volvía serio y su mirada tranquila se volvía triste y a la vez decidida

Finalmente Manta pregunta a su amigo- **Yoh que te sucede**- Yoh le contesta- **nada solo pensaba lo divertido que será la reunión cuando lleguen todos-** y en ese momento suelta una de sus clásicas risas pero manta la noto como apagada............

Mientras tanto Tamao guardaba con cariño una carta la cual había recibido recientemente y se disponía para preparar la comida del día mientras que Anna simplemente estaba sentada viendo la televisión y ella se preguntaba porque ella no la ayudaba a hacer la comida, cuando de repente Anna se levanta y le dice a Tamao- **en que te puedo ayudar Tamao**- ella nerviosamente le contesta-** señorita Anna, usted desea ayudarme**- Anna asiente y ella se siente feliz y Tamao feliz dice- **podría ayudarme a cortar la verdura.**

Entonces Anna empieza a cortar la verdura mientras que Tamao continuaba preparando la comida, en ese momento Anna nota que la mirada de Tamao estaba algo intranquila era como si fuera a hacer algo malo y sentía un gran remordimiento. Anna detiene su cuchillo y le dice a Tamao-** que te sucede Tamao tienes algún problema- **

Ella reaccionando dice-** no, no tengo ningún problema solo pensaba en su felicidad señorita Anna**- Anna no muy convencida sigue cortando vegetales y finalmente se retira al patio y ahí encuentra a Amidamaru junto con los espíritus acompañantes de Tamao y el de Manta, finalmente ella dirige su mirada a los espíritu acompañantes de Tamao y ellos al verla se sienten intimidados al grado que desean regresar al lado de Tamao para que no les pase nada pero finalmente Anna los llama y les pregunta-** Algo sucedió cuando ellos dos fueron a la casa de la familia de Yoh.**

Ambos por primera vez le perdieron el miedo ya que Tamao los metió a sus tablillas al llegar a la casa de los Asakura y no les permitió salir y por eso no sabían nada y además solo notan que ella esta terriblemente nerviosa desde ayer como si fuera a hacer algo malo y se lo comentan, Anna trata de pensar que es lo malo que podría hacer esa chica dulce y tierna la cual no es capaz de romper un plato.

Tal vez piensa hacer algo con su enamorado por correspondencia y no quiere que Yoh y ella no se enteraran de lo que fueran a hacer........................

Una semana después...........................

Todos estaba reunidos en la posada de los Asakura, todos venían de visita Horo-Horo con su espíritu Koloro, Pilika, Len Tao con su espíritu Bason, Jun Tao con Lei Pailong, Ryu con espada de madera con Tokageru, Chocolove con su jaguar, Manta con su espiritu acompañante, Liserg con Morphin, todos estaban festejando en serio en ese rato Yoh regresa de la cocina y trae unas cuantas botellas de varios vinos los cuales sorprendieron a Anna ya que ella nunca había visto a Yoh comprar licor. Y el dice, mientras tanto Horo-Horo leía una carta y Tamao platicaba con todos de una manera mas amena- como es un día especial mi padre me dio estas botellas para usarlas en una ocasión especial.

Finalmente todos se juntan y empiezan a tomar, en especial Yoh y amigos, Anna y las chicas veían como los demás estaban bebiendo y Jun Tao es la primera que toma una botella y empieza a repartir bebidas a diestra y siniestra, cuando llego con Anna Jun iba a pasar de frente pero esta la detuvo y le pidió que le sirviera.

Mientras tanto uno de los tantos espíritus de los Shamanes se sentía cansado y además quería descansar en su tableta pero su Shaman acompañante ya estaba ebrio (borracho) y tanto que no podía con su alma y sin darse cuenta se mete a la habitación que encuentra abierta y se mete en un sitio pequeño y se vuelve a dormir ........................

Finalmente una pareja va subiendo se nota que la muchacha esta nerviosa, será por el efecto del alcohol o por otra cosa, finalmente entra a una de las habitaciones abiertas y la cierra.

En la mañana siguiente................

Anna despertaba de su sueño, tenia el clásico y ya famoso dolor de cabeza de la cruda, al igual todos están ahí durmiendo, pero ella busca a Yoh para ver en donde esta y nota que no se encuentra en la planta baja y decide buscarlo en la planta alta y nota que las puertas de la pensión están cerradas, finalmente empieza abrir todas y en cada puerta encuentra un desastre y ella piensa que tal vez debería pedirles que en vez de que le hicieran algo para quitarle el dolor de cabeza que limpiara toda la pensión.

Finalmente llega al cuarto de Yoh el cual no había revisado y sabia que tal vez se había ido a dormir al abrir Anna se queda impactada con la escena, ve la ropa de Yoh y Tamao totalmente regada sin ningún orden especifico, veía la playera, el vestido de Tamao y la ropa interior de ella y de el esparcido en el suelo, ella lentamente va mirando al futon el cual duerme Yoh, y mira la escena la cual ella sintió deseos de llorar ya que ahí estaban los dos acostados totalmente desnudos, finalmente Yoh despierta y miera dulcemente a Tamao y se da cuenta de que Anna los esta viendo finalmente ello trata de decir-** Annita veras este yo.........................**- en ese momento se oye la voz de Tamao que dice aun dormida- **Gracias por la noche inolvidable Yoh.**

Anna se queda sorprendida ya que Tamao nunca le habla de tu y ella no soportando mas la situación se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación..........

Tamao despierta y dice-** joven Yoh cree esto este bien**- Yoh sonriendo y tratando de ser optimista dice-** si estuvo bien Tamao espero que con esto logre saber lo que deseo de ella...................**

Continuara......................

Notas del autor: Hola este es mi primer episodio de mi nuevo Fic que se llama Una duda en el corazón, solo este Fic va a tener un punto negativo es que se va actualizar a principios de año


	2. Cap 02: PAGANDO CONSECUENCIAS

CAPITULO 02: PAGANDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Anna salía de la habitación de Yoh estaba entre triste y enojada, no comprendía el por que Tamao se había acostado con su Yoh y como el lo había permitido, finalmente baja las escaleras y se encuentra a todos los demás que están apenas despertando y todos notan aun con la clásica y ya conocida cruda ven que Anna estaba totalmente enojada y el primero en darse cuenta fue Manta el cual se levanta y dice- Anna con gusto limpiaría este desorden pero debo de retirarme tengo cosas que hacer.

Anna lo mira con un rencor y sin soportarlo mas dice**- tu lo sabias todo, verdad Manta tu y el son como uña y carne.**

Manta temblaba ante la ira de Anna y con lagrimas en los ojos y con una cara de suplica dice- **Yo no se nada, lo juro Anna por mi espíritu, yo no se nada.**

Anna mas irritada que nunca y dándose cuenta de que los demás estaban ya despiertos y apenas levantándose dice mas irritada que nunca- **no me mientas Manta tu sabias que Yoh me engañaba con Tamao.**

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la noticia y se preguntan como paso eso, de repente una de los shamanes iba a hablar pero es interrumpida por Jun que dice- **no lo puedo creer Anna, Que Yoh te haya engañado con Tamao.**

En ese momento baja Yoh y Tamao vestidos, todos notan la mirada de tristeza de Tamao y notan que Yoh los saluda a todos con su sonrisa clásica y dice- **Buenos días amigos se divirtieron anoche.**

Uno de ellos saca una mirada asesina a Yoh la cual ve pero ignora y dice- **veo que la pasaron bien. Anna podríamos hablar a solas un momento.**

Anna lo mira y sin importarle nada se acerca y le suelta una cachetada tan dura que lo tira al suelo y le grita en un tono dolido-** Yoh te odio, no quiero verte mas y no deseo que me dirijas la palabra nunca mas.**

Anna se sale de la habitación en donde estaban todos y en ese momento aparece Tokageru que dice- **por que hacen ruido uno ya no puede descansar en paz.**

También aparecen los demás espíritus y dicen- **que es lo que sucede amo Yoh oí que la señorita Anna le gritaba cosas terribles y luego vi que salía de la habitación.**

Yoh se levantaba y dice-** ji ji ji ji ji ji no te preocupes Amida se que esto se arreglara aunque tarde de lo que tenia planeado**

Todos miraban extrañados y en eso se nota que Horo-Horo y Len Tao salen de la habitación y antes de que pudieran decir algo Yoh, Tamao dice-** lo siento joven Yoh, no debí hacerle caso me arrepiento de lo que hice....**

Y sale corriendo de la habitación apresuradamente pero antes de salir se oye la voz de Pilika que le dice-** si ahora te arrepientes de lo que hiciste pero bien que lo disfrutaste no, no fuiste capaz de decir no, eres una cualquiera. Eres de lo peor Tamao yo ya no podré confiar en ti y menos...........Jun Tao.**

Tamao salían lagrimas de sus ojos y se retira presurosamente y entonces Ryu se acerca a Yoh y lo golpea en la cara tirando a Yoh al suelo y con una voz digna dice-** una de las cosas que no soporto es la traición y yo Ryu espada de madera no puedo seguir siendo su amigo, usted traiciono la confianza de doña Anna y eso no lo puedo perdonar.**

Ryu se da la vuelta y va hacia la hacia donde esta Anna y Tokageru se lo sigue y dice-** hey tonto espérame........**

Mientras tanto Liserg se levanta y dice- **Yoh no es de caballeros lo que hiciste, yo pensaba que tu nucas serias capaz de caer tan bajo como seducir a alguien tan inocente como Tamao, no puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa de aquí en adelante**- el también se gira y toma su abrigo y minutos después sale de la posada con un paso lento y sintiéndose decepcionado de Yoh Asakura el cual era un Shaman muy fuerte y digno de confianza pero ahora no sabia que pensar de él.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando en el patio ve a Horo-Horo totalmente furioso y a un Len totalmente confundido que trataba de calmarlo, finalmente Liserg se detiene y pregunta a Horo-Horo- **¿Que es lo que te sucede? lo que le hizo Yoh a Tamao si es para enojarse pero no como tu estas Horo-Horo.**

Horo-Horo baja la mirada y dice-** no me sucede nada, será mejor que nos retiremos no deseo estar cerca de ellos tres**- Len tranquilamente se acerca a Horo-Horo y dice-** tranquilízate grandísimo tonto, no debes exaltarte, estarás mejor mañana cuando se te quite esta cruda y te tranquilices.**

El joven Aniu entendía bien y en eso sale Ryu con Tokageru y Chocolove y los demás espíritus, por primera vez todos notan que Ryu trae un semblante duro casi enojado y dice-** retirémonos, hable un poco con Doña Anna y me dijo que por lo que mas quisiera no regresáramos a aquí que no quería saber nada de los amigos de Yoh ni de su familia, la verdad es que la encontré muy dolida, por un momento jure que estaba a punto de llorar pero su orgullo lo evito.**

-**Es mejor que nos retiremos**- dice Bason a Len y este asiente

Todos salían de la posada y finalmente Manta es el que habla y dice- **es raro, Yoh ha estado muy serio desde que regreso de Izumo después de haber visitado a su padre, pero nunca creí capaz de hacerle eso a Anna, desde hace tiempo Anna ya no veía a Tamao como alguien mas sino como alguien cercano se podría decir como su hermana y además recuerdo que cuando la conocimos ella era muy tímida y la peor de las estudiantes de los Asakura pero después se volvió la numero 2 de los alumnos de los Asakura.**

Horo-Horo asentía pero finalmente pensaba-** ¿Por que Yoh?, no te conformabas con Anna, debías de aprovecharte de ella también, te creía mi amigo, pero........ ahora siento un odio terrible hacia ti, y tu te creía que eras dulce y buena y resultaste una cualquiera, una perdida.**

Tres horas después..................

Yoh limpiaba la posada ya que no tenia la ayuda de sus amigos y se sentía triste pero pensaba- **no te desanimes Yoh si sigues como debes todo estará bien y además esto salió como lo planeaste.**

Mientras tanto Anna estaba en su habitación y había juntado a los espíritus que habitaban en la pensión y les preguntaba de un modo serio si alguno había entrado a la habitación de Yoh y todos dijeron que no, pero al final uno dijo que intento entrar en la habitación para molestarlos pero algo lo evito y sintió que no podía entrar.

Anna aun enojada se dirige al cuarto de Yoh y entra presurosamente y observa toda la habitación tratando de encontrar algo, finalmente se da cuenta de que los póster que trajo Yoh y rápidamente arranca uno nota que detrás del póster había un pergamino con un sello el cual ella sabia que era para evitar que los espíritus entraran a la habitación cuando esta cerrada y solo pueden entrar si esta abierta la habitación.

Ella empieza a arrancar todos los posters que había pegado recientemente Yoh y nota que hay mas pergaminos de ese tipo finalmente ella mas exaltada que nunca sale de la habitación y se dirige a la de Tamao y sin tocar ella entra y le pregunta en un tono frió-** Dime como consiguió estos pergaminos Yoh.**

Tamao estaba acostada en su futon, estaba llorando y no podía controlar sus lagrimas no podía contestar y Anna al ver esa negativa dice en un tono dolido- **mañana dejaras la posada y abandonaras la casa de los Asakura y no quiero volverte a ver.**

Tamao en un tono lloroso solo dice- **esta bie.............-**

**-Ella no dejara la pensión hasta que yo lo decida**- aparecía Yoh serio y con un tono autoritario, Anna al verlo así tan firme en una decisión no sabe como actuar y finalmente ella molesta dice-** esta bien, no me importa si se queda aquí, entonces ella se quedara a trabajar como mi sirvienta personal y solo perderá sus privilegios o sea que ella jamás podrá de nuevo usar su poder espiritista y para eso me asegurare de sellarlos.**

En ese momento Yoh sonríe y dice- **como tu quieras Anna pero antes de que continúes dime porque estas todavía enojada fue por el acto mismo de la traición o por que Tamao se robo un momento importante de mi vida junto a ti**

Anna totalmente molesta por la pregunta se voltea y se retira y antes de salir dice Yoh-** otra cosas que sientes por mi ahora y espero tu respuesta.**

Anna sale de la habitación sin decirle nada a Yoh y el al notar esa actitud se pone triste y se acerca a Tamao la cual sigue llorando, lentamente se agacha para quedar cerca de ella, le coloca su mano sobre su hombro y le dice en un tono tranquilo- **tranquila veras que la vida de aquí en adelante será mas dura y créeme ella hará todo lo posible por que te sientas peor y culpable por lo que sucedió, pero deberás de permanecer tranquila ya que ella buscara el modo de que huyas de aquí como una cobarde.**

Tamao lo mira y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le dice- **Joven Yoh ¿Por que no le dice la verdad de una vez a la señorita Anna? y nos quitamos de problemas**- él respira y en un tono tranquilo le dice- **no podemos ya que ella siempre ha dicho que confía en mi, pero a veces lo dudo y esto muestra que me tiene poca confianza y además confía todo saldrá bien.**

Tamao sintiéndose mejor dice-** tiene razón joven Yoh debo de ser fuerte por usted, por mi misma y por el amor que le tengo a quien ya sabe usted**- Yoh sonríe y ve que Tamao ha recuperado los ánimos se levanta y se retira para terminar de limpiar la pensión por la fiesta de la noche anterior............

Continuara................

Notas de autor: Hola espero que les haya agradado este episodio, no creen que Anna seria una excelente villana en este fic, ¿Que fue lo que realmente sucedió en aquella noche?, ¿Anna será capaz de sellarle sus poderes espiritistas a Tamao?, ¿Como será la vida de Tamao siendo sirvienta de Anna?. Todo y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: "Platicas con los Asakura"


	3. Cap 03: HABLANDO CON LOS ASAKURA

CAP 03: HABLANDO CON LOS ASAKURA

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tamao trabajaba como sirvienta en la posada Funbari, su vida de la noche a la mañana se volvió un completo desastre ya que para empezar todos sus instrumentos con lo cual usaba para la adivinación habían sido guardados por Anna. Puchi y Pochi estaban amenazados de que si se acercaban a Tamao ellos serian castigados terriblemente y solo hablaban con ella cuando Anna salía de paseo.

Además Tamao solo descansaba muy poco o casi nada ya que la mayor parte del día y de la noche trabajaba en cuestiones de limpieza, lo peor de todo era que en las noches aun cuando estaba muy cansada, no podía dormir y se la pasaba llorando en silencio, lo único lo que la mantenía fuerte era sus sentimientos hacia la persona que ama.

Tamao limpiaba la sala por quinta vez en el día cuando aparece Anna y ella deja lo que estaba haciendo y le dice en un tono casi reverencial-** que es lo que desea la señora Asakura-** Anna mira a su sirvienta con un desprecio y dice-** nada, solo quiero que estés pendiente ya que hoy llega una persona asignada por los Asakura y vendrá a sellar tu poder espiritista.**

Al oír eso Tamao sintió tristeza pero en un tono firme y seguro dice-** si esta bien como usted ordene...**

Mientras tanto en un parque cercano a la posada...

Yoh colgaba un teléfono publico, se notaba cansado y desanimado, era como si una parte de el estuviera cansado de la situación, en ese momento ve a lo lejos que se acerca Manta y este lo saluda del mismo modo cordial que conoce, finalmente los dos amigos se sientan en una banca y dice Manta-** Yoh ayer fue mi espíritu y me dijo que hoy llega el miembro de los Asakura que sellara el poder espiritista de Tamao**- Yoh con una voz cansada dice-** si, hoy es el día.**

**-No piensas detener esto -**

-Si puedo, pero no quiero detenerlo, se que lo que estoy diciendo, es confuso, pero créeme Manta, Tamao es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta-

Manta no comprendía las palabras de su amigo, el había visto que desde una semana nadie le dirigía la palabra, Horo-Horo estaba siempre de mal humor y que Len en vez de estar peleando con el trataba mas en calmarlo y lo peor fue que ayer cuando Koloro regreso de visitar a Amidamaru, el le dijo que Tamao trabajaba casi 18 horas diarias y a veces ni podía dormir por lo duro del trabajo.

Finalmente Manta va abrir la boca cuando ven que alguien se acerca y dice Yoh-** llego el encargado de los Asakura que sellara el poder espiritista de Tamao.**

En eso ve Manta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo veía que a lo lejos un persona parecida a Yoh solo que esta tenia el pelo largo y una mirada seria Manta solo pudo decir-** No puede ser es Hao.**

Hao llega enfrente de Yoh y lo saluda muy a su estilo y le dice-** Hola Hermanito**

Yoh con su clásica sonrisa dice-** Hola Hao, traes lo que te dieron en Izumo para sellar el poder de Tamao**

Hao mueve una mano y hace aparecer un papel de color negro, el cual tenia el sello de la familia Asakura y en la orilla al parecer estaba un poco quemada.

Hao enseña el papel y dice-** espero que con esto ustedes cumplan con su parte-**

Yoh tranquilo dice- **no te preocupes Hao si todo sale bien yo mismo me encargare de darte lo que te prometimos y si es necesario no abandonaras la posada hasta que te lo de.**

Hao observa la mirada de su otra mitad y comprende que no miente y decide creerle y dice- **bueno es hora que termine todo esto**

Lentamente se da la vuelta y se retira. Mientras tanto Manta estaba sorprendido de que Hao fuera el enviado de los Asakura el cual viniera a sellar a Tamao.

Finalmente Yoh se levanta y le dirige a Manta y dice-** Por favor Manta diles a los demás que me gustaría hablar con ellos dentro de una semana ya que para ese entonces tal vez resuelva esta situación y diles a las chicas que la visiten mas a menudo ya que necesita hablar con alguien que no sea yo, ni nadie de los Asakura ni con Tamao.**

Manta va a decir algo e Yoh lo vuelve a detener y dice-** no te preocupes, ella no se enojara por recibirlas a ellas, problema es con todos ustedes pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.**

Yoh se da la vuelta y se despide, pero se detiene y dice-** Manta gracias por platicar conmigo a solas sin tu espíritu, y gracias ya que tu aun después de haber sucedido todo esto aun mantienes tu amistad conmigo.**

Manta dice-** para eso son los amigos...**

Una Hora mas tarde...

Tamao limpiaba por sexta vez el piso ya que Anna a propósito tiro una jarra llena de un liquido viscoso que no se podía quitar fácilmente, cuando estaba a punto de terminar se oye una voz que se le hace un poco conocida y ella sale para ver quien es la persona que esta ahí, y es cuando ve que se trata de Hao que había llegado.

Tamao temerosa por lo que veía en su mano dice-** vienes de parte de los Asakura verdad Hao-**

Hao mostrando un tono serio dice-** Hola Tamao mucho tiempo sin verte**- ella traga saliva y dice-** si, la ultima vez que te vimos fue cuando descubrimos que aun estabas vivo.**

El shaman solo sonríe y dice-** tienes razón, pero por el momento tengo otras cosas que hacer, me podrías comunicar con la señora de la casa.**

**-No es necesario, Tamao retírate a tu cuarto ya que debo de hablar con el señor Asakura-** aparecía Anna con una cara de repugnancia hacia Hao

Hao sin importarle nada entra y se sienta en la sala y extiende un documento, el cual esta sellado por la familia Asakura y Anna le dice-** no debemos hacer un ritual para que el sello sea mas fuerte-**

Hao se empieza a reír y dice-** no es necesario esta sellado por mi y al menos que logren el mismo milagro que en el torneo de los shamanes ese sello no se romperá.**

Anna comprendiendo eso ve como Hao coloca el papel sobre la mesa y ella lentamente estira su mano, pero rápidamente Hao toma el papel con su mano alejándoselo de la sacerdotisa y dice en un tono serio- **antes de entregarte este documento quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso exactamente ya que es uno de los requisitos para hacer esto, sino aunque yo selle el documento el sello no servirá de nada.**

Anna mira a Hao con un rencor y por un momento estaba dispuesta a mandar al demonio a Hao y realizar ella misma el ritual, pero al final desiste de lo que estaba pensando y finalmente cuenta lo que ella vio, cada palabra que decía sentía que le desgarraba el corazón hasta que al final cuando termino de contar eso Hao empieza a reírse y dice- **vaya entonces estas celosa ya que una de las personas mas allegada al estúpido de mi hermano tuvo una experiencia que tu deseabas con todas tus fuerzas**

Anna furiosa se levanta y le grita-** tu no sabes la vergüenza que viví cuando vi como ella le agradecía, lo que vivió esa noche, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando los vi a los dos acostados, muy acurrucados.**

Hao se levanta y dice-** lo dices, por que daño esa escena tu imagen de gran señora y te dejo en ridículo o fue por algo mas, dime señora Asakura ¿Que es lo que siente por el tarado de mi hermano?**

Anna lo mira con rabia y dice-** a ti que te importa esas cosas son mías y nadie debe de intervenir- Hao jugando con el papel dice- esta bien Anna como tu quieras, pero si aun piensas casarte con mi otra mitad debes de pensar seriamente que es lo que sientes por en estos momentos ya que de nada servirá si te casas con el sin quererlo, solo por que eres su prometida.**

Anna ya no quería saber nada de los Asakura y deseaba simplemente que el compromiso se terminara y dice-** Hao que sucedería si decido terminar con el compromiso que tengo con Yoh.**

Hao se sonríe y dice-** nada simplemente demostrarías que tu eras la indicada para él y además vivirías bajo la vergüenza de que Yoh prefirió a otra mas que a su prometida.**

Anna sentía como le dolía esas palabras, la verdad ella se sentía sola y desamparada, aunque por su orgullo, no le permitía aceptar que necesitaba de Yoh.

Finalmente Hao se levanta y dice-** bueno señora Asakura creo que es hora de que me retire y solo le dejo este pensamiento "El amor también es perdón, si sabes amar también sabes perdonar"**

Anna se queda extrañada por la frase del hermano de Yoh y ve como se retira del sitio lentamente. Anna sin importarle mucho las palabras de ese idiota saca cuatro velas, su rosario y un mechón del cabello de Tamao.

Anna prende las cuatro velas y las coloca en las cuatro puntos cardinales, en medio coloca la carta y el mechón de pelo de Tamao.

con sus rosario empieza a hacer una oración y se observa como la carta empieza a brillar, finalmente cuando ella acaba dice- **esta hecho**- por un momento su satisfacción se borro ya que sentía que estaba exagerando pero ya no había marcha atrás ya que nadie seria capaz de romper ese sello...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la posada...

Tamao estaba sentada en su cuarto, esperando saber cuando su poder iba a estar sellado, lentamente siente la presencia de alguien y nota una silueta en la ventana de su cuarto ella se acerca y dice**- joven...**

En ese momento la silueta detrás de la ventana dice-** no te atrevas a hablarme por mi nombre, no puedo creer que te rebajes por un tonto como él, la verdad no se que te vi, lo bueno es que nadie sabe de nuestra relación y quería que fuera una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Pero ahora me das asco y repugnancia, tanto rencor tengo que de ahora en adelante fingiré que te desconozco y que nunca te conocí**

En ese momento el deja caer algo al borde de la ventana y se da cuenta de que son las cartas que ella le había enviado, todas rotas en pedazos

Tamao escuchaba la palabras dolidas de esa persona, no podía soportar el hecho de que el la despreciara y además al ver ese acto se siente aun peor. Finalmente empieza a llorar y trata de hablar pero de repente siente que le falta fuerzas en su piernas, ella se derrumba e intenta hablar y siente que su voz no puede salir.

Finalmente se da cuenta de que su poder espiritista ha sido sellado. Ella trata de caminar hacia la ventana pero no puede y se tropieza en ese momento la silueta abre la ventana y entra y la salva antes de que se caiga y dice en un tono tierno que no puede evitar-** Tamao, que te hicieron, por que de repente están tan pálida**- ella con una gran esfuerzo dice-** nada solo la señora Asakura sello mis poderes, nada mas...**

La silueta intenta protegerla pero se da cuenta de que es muy tarde ya que ella estará muy débil durante una semana en lo que su cuerpo se acostumbra a la ausencia de poder. En eso oye la voz de Anna que busca a Tamao y la silueta se levanta no sin antes de acostar a Tamao en su futón y sale de la ventana.

En ese momento aparece Anna y ve a Tamao descansando y le dice-** Tamao no es momento de descansar, debes aun limpiar la posada**- Tamao que había cerrado momentáneamente los ojos, los abre y con un gran esfuerzo se levanta, Horo-Horo desde la ventana empieza a rabiar y empieza a sentirse mal por todo lo que le dijo hace unos momentos y se retira sigilosamente igual como llego.

Mientras tanto Hao caminaba en el parque y encuentra a Yoh y le dice- **esta listo hermanito**- Yoh se voltea y dice-** esta bien te creo, pero antes que te vayas te entrego esto**- Yoh extiende su mano y saca un rollo y Hao dice-** este es el documento que me prometieron.**

Yoh asiente y dice-** si, solo falta mi firma, pero con ese documento estoy cumpliendo parte de mi promesa**- Hao sonríe y desaparece caminando. Yoh solo mira al cielo viendo como atardece y dice-** Tamao debes ser fuerte así como yo y como ella, no dejes que te derrote su carácter...**

Continuara...

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio se que no es el mejor del mundo pero para mi esta bien, Que agallas tiene Tamao para soportar todo eso sin chistar además me da gusto este Fic por que muestro a una Anna de villana y de victima a la vez. Algún día Tamao podrá descansar o Anna intentara acabar con su vida, todo eso y mas en el episodio final llamado:** REVELACIONES DE UN CORAZON**


	4. Cap 04: REVELACIONES DE UN CORAZON

**CAP 04: REVELACIONES DE UN CORAZON**

* * *

Hola se que este episodio esta pequeño, pero espero que valga la pena y además la vez anterior prometí que este seria el episodio final, pero lo atrasare un episodio mas, ya que este episodio esta corto pero creo que el estado a lo que lo lleve espero que les agrade. Ahora si el episodio...

* * *

Ya había una semana desde que los poderes espirituales de Tamao habían sido sellados, ella había sufrido los estragos de perder su fuerza pero no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse ya que Anna no le daba tiempo de dormir o descansar. Finalmente un día

-**Crees que nos reciba**- pregunta una silueta la cual iba acompañada de otras dos que caminaban hacia la pensión Funbari. Y finalmente la otra silueta dice- **no te preocupes Pilika, Anna nos recibirá ya que ella debe sentirse sola en estos momentos**.

Pilika sonríe y dice**- tienes razón Jun y tu Lee Bruce Long que opinas de todo esto**- el piensa y dice- **nada, lo mejor hay que observar la situación.**

Después de unos minutos llegan a la puerta de su destino cuando ven que sale Yoh vestido con su ropa deportiva y entonces Pilika lo ve y lo saluda y dice- **hola Yoh a donde vas**- el contesta**- nada simplemente voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio.**

**-Esta Anna**- pregunta Jun un poco seria, ya que aun no perdona lo que le hizo él a ella.

-**Si esta ahí adentro pasen, tal vez los reciba, ya que necesita hablar con alguien**- al terminar de decir eso el semblante de Yoh cambia a uno cansado y desanimado.

Las chicas notan ese semblante y Jun pregunta- **te sucede algo Yoh**- Yoh sonríe de un modo forzado y dice- **no nada y es mejor que haga mis ejercicios**- cuando iba a dar un paso se detiene y dice- **por favor no lo hagan por mi, sino por Tamao, traten de que ella descanse aunque sea un rato.**

Ambas chicas y Lee Bruce Long se quedan extrañadas, finalmente ellas entran y tocan la entrada de la pensión, después de unos minutos abren la puerta y cuando ven quien les abre se dan cuenta del por que Yoh les pidió ese favor.

Tamao abría la puerta, pero las chicas notaban su semblante parecía una mujer de 30 años, ya que estaba vestida aun con esa ropa pero su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado sus ojeras ya estaban negras, su mirada estaba casi como perdida, sus ojos estaban opacos sin brillo, con una mirada triste, su piel estaba demasiado pálida y su cabello aunque limpio, estaba delgado y quebradizo, al parecer tenia problemas para concentración ya que tardo varios segundos en reconocerlos, cuando los reconoce dice- **son ustedes me alegran que vengan a visitar a la señora Asakura, pasen por favor.**

Las chicas aun extrañadas pasan y notan que Tamao se tambalea además que camina despacio como si guardara fuerza para un último esfuerzo, la verdad es que notan demasiado rara a Tamao ya que desde la última visita no saben lo que ha pasado con ella.

Finalmente llegan a la habitación y Tamao toca; entonces se oye la voz de Anna que dice- **pasa Tamao**-ella tarda en reaccionar y cuando lo hace abre y dice- **tiene visitas señora Asakura**- Anna observa quienes son y simplemente dice en un tono serio**- son ellas, Tamao retírate y tráenos unas tazas de te para las invitadas y después termina tus deberes ya que te estas volviendo una perezosa.**

Tamao asiente y se retira en un paso lento. Finalmente Anna las mira y dice- **que se les ofrece**- Pilika la mira y le dice- **venimos a ver como estas**- ella en un tono dolido dice- **que no lo ven, estoy perfectamente bien.**

**-Estas segura-** pregunta Jun

En ese momento empieza a llorar Anna y dice**- no, nada esta bien, nada, he lastimado como no tienes idea a Tamao y ya no se que mas daño hacerle para que desaparezca de mi vida, simplemente ella no se va.**

**-¿Por qué¿Qué le has hecho a ella?-**

Anna llorando dice- **para empezar ella perdió todos los privilegios que gozaba por pertenecer a la casa de los Asakura, después selle sus poderes espiritistas y nada aun ella sigue aquí como mi sirvienta y lo peor es que no se queja para nada de esta situación, simplemente obedece y cumple fielmente todos mis designios……….**

Jun que ha estado oyendo todo dice- **una pregunta cuando sellaste los poderes de Tamao tengo entendido que esa persona se debilita y debe descansar una semana para recuperar su energía perdida.**

Anna asiente y dice- **Tamao ha descansado**- Anna dice-** no, no ha descansado ningún día.**

Pilika tratando de calmar a Anna le pregunta**- tal vez no sea la persona mas idónea, pero ya has perdonado a Tamao y a Yoh por su traición.**

En ese momento Anna deja de llorar y dice- no**, no les he perdonado, a Tamao aun le guardo mucho rencor y a Yoh**- en ese momento ella calla y Pilika dice- **¿Qué sientes por Yoh?...**

Mientras tanto con Yoh...

Yoh corría por el parque cuando de repente oye un gran estruendo de una gran avalancha, en ese momento Yoh se coloca a la defensiva y evita el ataque y el finalmente dice- **que bueno que apareciste Horo-Horo ya que deseo hablar contigo.**

En ese momento entre las sombras Horo-Horo aparece y dice-** maldito por tu culpa Tamao esta sufriendo mucho, por eso te matare y acabare con tu prometida.**

En ese momento aparece Amidamaru y le dice-** amo Yoh hagamos la posesión de objetos**- Yoh estira su mano y dice- **no será necesario, ya que la ayuda vendrá pronto.**

En ese momento se oye como una motocicleta se detiene en las cercanías del parque y en ese momento aparece Ryu espada de madera junto con Fausto y ambos se ponen enfrente de Yoh y dice Ryu-** Ryu espada de madera protegerá a Don Yoh de quien sea ya que no permitiré que nadie dañe su noble ideal.**

**-Ryu creo que debes de pedirle disculpas, mientras lo haces yo contendré a Horo-Horo**- decía Fausto, en eso Tokageru aparece enfrenten de Yoh y le dice- **lo siento Yoh no pude guardar este secreto por mas tiempo, pensé que este loco me mataría nuevamente sino le lo decía. **

Yoh sonreía y Ryu dice- **Don Yoh perdóneme por dudar de su caballerosidad, jamás pensé que los dos estuvieran haciendo todo esto por Doña Anna.**

Yoh lo mira seriamente y le dice-** no te preocupes Ryu sabia lo que estaba haciendo y los riesgos que asumiría; además no me siento triste solo un poco frustrado.**

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo atacaba a Fausto con todo su poder y este se defendía, finalmente Yoh sale al frente y dice- **Horo-Horo tendré que tranquilizarte personalmente.**

En ese momento Amidamaru se posesiona de Harusame y de la espada antigua y cuando iba a soltar el primer movimiento se oye un grito y se da cuenta de que era Pilika la cual corría y se notaba la voz muy angustiada que dice- **Yoh rápido algo grave paso a Tamao, es terrible.**

Horo-Horo detiene su ataque y se acerca a su hermana y le dice-** Pilika que quieres decir¿Qué le paso a Tamao?**- Pilika dice-** ella se desmayo enfrente de Anna cuando dijo algo relacionado a ti Yoh, después de unos segundos ella abrió los ojos y no reacciona no dice nada es como si estuviera en estado catatonico.**

En ese momento Ryu toma Yoh y Horo-Horo los sigue en ese momento los tres se suben a la moto de Ryu y este sigue el trayecto.

**Tamao llego al limite verdad**- dice Ryu con una mirada seria. Yoh sin decir nada dice-** si al parecer ya no podía mas, espero que lo que haya escuchado sea lo que lo espero con ansias**

Después de varios minutos ellos tres llegan y entran a la posada, rápidamente suben a las escaleras y ven una escena ven a Tamao recostada en el suelo, Anna esta sentada tomando tranquilamente el Té en ese momento Yoh se acerca a Tamao y este le pregunta- **Tamao te encuentras bien-**

Tamao como si hiciera un ultimo esfuerzo mueve su mirada y casi en su susurro dice-** ella lo dijo, dijo lo que usted quería saber joven Yoh.**

Yoh tranquilamente la mira y dice-** ya tranquila Tamao ya puedes descansar esta farsa ya ha terminado**- Horo-Horo se extraña al oír esa palabra y dice- **como que una farsa**- en eso también Anna presta atención ya que ahora no sabe que esta pasando.

Finalmente ve como lentamente Tamao cierra los ojos y finalmente ve que su respiración se vuelve lenta, en ese momento llega Fausto y la empieza a revisar y dice-** no puede ser, casi no tiene pulso, su traquea esta obstruida casi no puede respirar, su vista esta dilatada, creo que lleva mas de una hora que ella ya no esta consciente de lo que hacía.**

En ese momento llega Eliza y le dice-** Eliza trae mi equipo medico especial y por favor salgan todos y además creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar, verdad joven Yoh.**

Yoh entiende esa frase y se dirige a la sala y todos ahí se sientan antes de que alguien de los presentes digiera algo Yoh mira a Anna y en un tono demasiado serio para el dice-** ¿Qué sucedió Anna y a que se refirió con lo ultimo que dijo algo que mi me interesaba?**-

Anna mira hacia otro lado y dice-** solo dije que ya no me interesa lo que les pase a ustedes dos simplemente, que los odio a ustedes dos**-

Yoh al oír eso baja la mirada y dice-** si eso es cierto Anna no tiene caso casarnos, si me disculpan debo comunicarme con la abuela para que cancele todo los preparativos, además creo que desde hoy abandonare la posada.**

Yoh se levanta y dice-** Tokageru por favor cuéntales lo que paso realmente ese día en la fiesta, ya no es necesario que guardes ese secreto**-

Tokageru lo mira y dice-** crees que sea necesario, ella esta mintiendo, lo sabes perfectamente**- Yoh sin mirar atrás sonríe y dice- **no me interesa si miente o no, simplemente creo que este momento hay que ser honestos el uno con el otro, y es hora que yo empiece.**

Anna tratando que no la confundieran dice-** ahora tratas de ser honesto conmigo, entonces dime desde cuando le escribías cartas a Tamao, desde cuando llevaban ese tipo de relación, cuantas veces te habías acostado con ella antes de que yo los descubriera**-

Horo-Horo molesto se levanta y dice-** Yoh acaso ella sabia de las cartas que ella recibía**- Yoh no dice nada simplemente esta de espaldas y dice-** amigo Horo-Horo me podrías decir a quien iba dirigidas todas esas cartas que nunca le comentaste a tu hermana**-

En eso Horo-Horo se sonroja y dice-** se las envié a Tamao, ella era la chica con la que me comunicaba con cartas o por teléfono cada vez que tenia oportunidad**- Anna se quedaba impresionada, ahora no sabia que estaba sucediendo.

Yoh dice- **si no crees lo que esta diciendo entonces dime por que el hace un momento intento matarme, **

Anna se sorprende pero entonces Anna baja la mirada y se pone a pensar en el asunto y dice-** entonces que paso realmente**- Yoh se voltea y la mira a los ojos-** no tiene importancia ya que no sientes nada por mi es mejor que me dejes en paz y aceptes tu decisión.**

Anna veía como el se retiraba sin importarle nada, ya no quería seguir mintiendo, cuando Yoh iba a desaparecer de esa puerta se oye el grito de Anna que dice- **Yoh detente por favor- **

Yoh se voltea y con una sonrisa dice- **si que sucede señorita Kouyogama**- Anna siente como le duele esa indirecta y dice- te mentí no he sido sincera, eso no fue lo que le dije a ellas dos lo que dije es que aun a pesar de que me habías traicionado, aun te amaba, te amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y no podía soportar esta situación ya que no me comprendía.

Finalmente Anna corre a los brazos de Yoh y lo abraza y ella empieza a llorar durante unos minutos nadie dice nada ya que no quieren romper la atmósfera que se había formado, lentamente Anna deja de llorar y mira a su prometido y con una sonrisa el le dice- ya, tranquila

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y mira al espíritu acompañante de Ryu y este entiende y empieza a contar lo visto...

Flash back...

Tokageru iba de un lado a otro deambulando en la posada se sentía cansado de tanta juerga, finalmente llega a una habitación y se mete al ropero ya que sabe que nadie lo buscara hasta la mañana. Después de que el se duerme durante una media hora oye que alguien entra ala habitación, y que cierran la puerta de la habitación. Minutos después oye la voz de Yoh que dice-** traes todo lo que te pedí.**

Lentamente se oye que una bolsa se abre y caen cosas.

Minutos después se escucha la voz de Tamao que dice- **joven Yoh usted cree que esto funcione**-. El le contesta- **la verdad no se Tamao, sin testigos que nos vea es difícil comprobar nuestra inocencia aunque Anna piense lo peor de nosotros **

Lentamente saco la cabeza del armario cuando ve a Yoh y a Tamao los dos sentado lejos uno del otro con una botella de vino acabada y con una bolsa con una muda de ropa igual a la de Tamao que esta usando ahora. mientras mira a Yoh y el tiene una copia de su pantalón y camisa que esta usando en ese momento.

El fantasma mira y le pregunta-** ¿Qué sucede aquí?**- Yoh contesta con una sonrisa-** pues ya tenemos al testigo que nos hacia falta.**

Tokageru no comprendía, en eso Tamao le comenta-** por favor Tokageru vamos a hacer algo que va a parecer malo y sucio, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda ya que usted vera todo lo que sucederá **

En eso el fantasma sin saber que sucede pregunta- **¿Qué piensas hacer?**- Yoh con una sonrisa de cómplice dice-** vamos a hacer una farsa, vamos a hacer creer a Anna que la engaño con Tamao, pero no va a suceder nada.**

El fantasma pregunta aun mas extrañado-** ¿Por qué piensas hacer eso?-**

-**Desde que cumplí los 18 años ella ha estado muy fría conmigo, por eso quiero saber realmente que es lo que ella piensa y es por eso que haré esta mala jugada, esta es su prueba final de Anna como miembro de los Asakura.**

-**Como que prueba final**- pregunta Tamao

-**Si cada vez que se casa un miembro de la familia Asakura existe un prueba en donde se busca lo que oculta la otra persona**- dice Yoh, pero se notaba que desde ahí el empezaba a tener dudas.

Entonces el mira a Tamao y dice- **solo te preguntare una ultima vez Tamao. ¿Estas segura de hacer esto por Anna?**- ella mira al joven y le contesta- **claro que estoy dispuesta, ya que lo que me prometieron es lo que mas anhelo, solo espero que no se eche para atrás y además Anna es mas que una amiga, aunque ella no lo ve como yo la veo.**

Yoh que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, platicando con Tamao se levanta y dice- **no te preocupes se que el no es del tipo de personas que se hagan para atrás, además si el te quiere, deberás de soportar todo el castigo que te de Anna, se que eres fuerte, y sabrás resistirlo**

Tamaño sonríe y se da cuenta de que hace jamás de una hora ya se termino la fiesta allá abajo y entonces dice Yoh- **solo es cuestión de horas para que Anna descubra que no estamos allá abajo y nos venga a descubrir.**

Entonces Yoh levanta y toma la playera que tenia y la coloca en el suelo, luego toma el mismo pantalón que tenia y lo tira al suelo, mira la ropa interior que tenia y los tira también, como si mostrara desesperación.

Tamao se da cuenta de la situación y ella toma una copia exacta de su vestido y lo tira junto a la playera de Tai, después toma un Brasier y lo coloca cerca de los pantalones, después una pataleta del mismo tipo que usaba y lo tiro a un lado del calzón de Yoh y dejaron la botella tirada en el suelo.

Tokageru veía todo eso con curiosidad, pero no comprendía como pretenden a engañar a Anna con esa ropa si no se quitan la que tiene puesta. Entonces oyen unos pasos que suben por las escalera y el dice-** es Anna, hora de terminar lo que comenzamos.**

En ese momento el se acuesta en el futon con todo y ropa entonces Tamao se acuesta junto a Yoh y este abraza a la chica haciendo que se sonroje, pero después ella se tranquiliza y se tapa totalmente, entonces el fantasma comprende que la ropa simulaba la situación de desnudez y que solo ellos se acostaron durante un minuto.

Entonces el se esconde en el armario cuando oye el grito de Anna el cual ve a ellos dos, entonces se oye la voz de Yoh que dice-** veras Anna puedo explicarlo**- después no escucha nada, cuando de repente oye la voz de Tamao que dice-** Gracias Yoh por lo de anoche me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo.**

Entonces ella sale de la habitación, en ese momento el sale de la habitación y ve que ambos hesitan aun con las cobijas hasta el cuello y fue por eso que Anna no se dio cuenta de la situación, en ese momento, ve que Yoh se levanta del futon y también Tamao, toman la ropa que y tenían tirada y se acercan a Tokageru e Yoh les dice-** por favor Tokageru lleva esto al cuarto de lavandería y después bajas y trata de simular que estabas dormido así podrás salir de la situación si que Anna te mande al otro mundo.**

El fantasma toma las ropas y desaparece la evidencia, mientras tanto Yoh se acerca a Tamao y le dice-** se fuerte, Anna te tratara como basura, pero créeme si no confiesa ella se lastimara mas de lo que ella te lastime.**

Fin del Flash Back

Todos ahora entendían la situación y empezó a creer que Yoh planeo todo perfectamente solo para que Anna aceptara sus sentimientos, entonces Horo-Horo encontró un dato que no entendía y el pregunta-** Pero si es cierto lo que dicen entonces¿Qué le prometieron a Tamao?**

Yoh dice con un semblante serio mientras que Anna lloraba en sus brazos por todo lo que había escuchado sintiéndose tonta por desconfiar de Yoh-** le prometí que cuando terminara este asunto ella se casaría con la persona que amara sin que mi familia se opusiera.**

Horo-Horo trago saliva y ve la tontería que estaba haciendo, estaba echando a la borda todo lo que Tamao estaba peleando, antes de que el pudiera hablar, baja Fausto con un semblante serio y dice- **Yoh te tengo malas noticias.**

Yoh traga mas saliva y Fausto agrega- **Tamao sufrió un colapso nervioso tan potente que la llevo a un estado catatonico.**

Anna simplemente cae de rodillas y llorando dice- **es por mi culpa Tamao esta así y es por mi culpa, solo por no ser mas sincera y demostrar mis sentimientos...**

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del** autor: Hola lamento la tardanza este fic aun le falta otro episodio mas pero se que me he remidido con este episodio, se que ustedes me querrán matar, pero simplemente les explicare que fue lo que paso si es que no me entendieron, Anna ataco a Tamao sin piedad por que ella estaba dolida, pero ahora que descubrió que todo fue una farsa y ve hasta donde ha llegado por su orgullo al grado de hacer que Tamao entrara en un estado que ella no merece. Ahora si el próximo episodio es el final de este fic. Titulo aun por pensar. 


End file.
